


Hero: Apocalypse

by Uneune



Series: Hero Series [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, God Eater (Video Games), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Future, Anime, Apocalypse, Death, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demons, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/F, Feminist Themes, Future, Girl Power, Girls Kissing, Gods, Hate, Love, Original Character(s), Romance, Sadness, Team, Women Crying, Women Losing, Yaoi, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 18,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18848368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uneune/pseuds/Uneune
Summary: In The distant future Humanity Has Nearly Been Destroyed By Demons. There Is Only a Few dozen Survivors Left On The Planet, Lilith Yint Is A Young Girl Who Wants To change And Bring Hope To This Desolate World. Can She Defeat The Demon God Soleus... And Save The world?





	1. Future Winds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Im The Glorious Author Of this Marvelous Story  
> Please Enjoy it, But You Should know That The Story Does Shift Viewpoints  
> When You see this { Example} That shows whose Perspective we are In.
> 
> Please Enjoy the story and Thanks for Reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Future is Dark...

_"The ultimate value of life depends upon awareness and the power of contemplation rather than upon mere survival."_  
\- Aristotle

{Lilith}

September 14th 2054

The "Cold" Winds Of September Hit My face As I walked Down The destroyed Roads Of Our city  
My face Surely wasnt Impressed as It Just felt hollow  
The Cold winds were actually Just warm, It Just Felt Cold Compared to everything else  
That Was The Truth of Our World. The Harsh truth That Summer temperature Was Essentially our Winters now  
All The Building's Around Us were destroyed with busted windows and Half torn Off sides  
The road's Barely connected too, This is the fate That The Demons Left for

I Barely Remember A time Before This, I Was Only 2 When The Demons Started To Take Over  
and Surely It Had To Be better Than This Right? Right?

But Regardless My thinking Got Off By A Revealation  
"Ugghh" A man In front Of us moaned  
"We Have A survivor Here! Secure The Perimeter..." Cecilia Said  
We Rushed To His Side The Three Of Us...  
Me  
Cecilia  
Iana  
They Were My Two Friends And Survivors with Me,  
And I cared for them dearly...

"Sir Are you Okay?" Cecilia Walked over to The injured man  
"Demons... They attacked me... Ripped my arm off..." He explained  
Cecilia Tended to his arm...  
"You Two! Didnt I tell You To secure the Perimeter...!" She Scolded us  
Cecilia Could Be A little Bossy But I could Tell She meant well...

"hehe... Dont Be So Bashful Cici I turned My head twice their are No Demons here..."  
Iana On the Other hand... Was Less Serious and More of a Jokester  
"I think We Should Take this Poor fellow Back to Base!" I said excitedly  
I wanted to Heal this Gentlemen As Fast as We could  
Cecilia Carried the Man On Her Back And I Led The way...

We Walked The Decimated And Destroyed Roads, Being careful Not to step in potholes or cracks as doing so would Make you fall into The Endless Pool of Lava that filled the bottom of the City...  
Cecilia Was Grumpling to Herself Probably About Having To carry The Gentleman  
Meanwhile Iana Was Whistling and Skipping  
It Honestly Baffles Me How She Can Stay cheerful In A situation Like this...

"hehe... I cant Wait To Get Home and eat Some good Old fashioned Corn Chowder... The Way it Feels In Your Mouth And The Bubbling Sensation After... Ahhhhhhh" Her Mouth watered  
I just rolled My eyes and continued walking  
"You Guys Are So Weird..." I said To Myself  
"*tch* Dont Lump Me In With Her" Cecilia Replied  
"What's That Suppossed To mean? hehe...?" They Began To scuffle... And Tear and Each Other's Hair  
"Hey Guys... Knock It off..." I Said  
I didnt really care All That Much

*Caw Caw* a screeching Noise was heard  
"AHHHHHHHH!" The Gentleman On The Cecilia's Back Yelled  
"THAT's THE DEMON WHO RIPPED MY ARM OFF AHHHHH-" He panicked  
A gryphon Like Demon circled The sky Above us  
In A way It was taunting The Troubled Man  
"Cecilia, Get Him Out Of Here Before He Has A mental Breakdown!" I ordered  
"Who Are You to Tell Me, What to do?" She asked  
"Cecilia, Not Now..." I looked at her Seriously and stern  
"... Fine," She Walked away With The Gentleman To A safer Distance

Me And Iana Prepared For Battle

 


	2. Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and Her friends fight the Demon!

{Lilith}

I Pulled Out My sword... I named it  **Excalibur**  
Excalibur Was The Only Remnant I had Of My Father... And I cherished It deeply  
Meanwhile Iana Reached Into Her Satchel And And Started To assemble Her Gattling gun.  
That's Right I said Gattling Gun...  
I was Simply Amazed She could Fit All Those Parts In Her satchel Much Less carry it.  
"Hey Can You cover me? hehe" She Asked sweetly  
"Sure, But Hurry Up!" I ordered

The Gryphon Wasted No Time In attacking Us as It swooped down to Claw Me.  
I dodged swiftly but Only Barely.  
*caw Caw* The Gryphon Screeched  
I wasnt Scared Though As It Came Down For Another swoop At Me,  
I readied My sword Putting It in a Stance Position.  
*caw* The Gryphon Screeched Again  
"Hiyah!" I cried  
As The Gryphon Went To Claw Me, I slashed At it Cutting Off One Of it's talons  
The Gruesome Talon Fell To The Ground and spilled out blood.

*CAW* The Gryphon Cried Out In Pain  
If It Wasnt A Demon I Wouldve Felt Bad For It.  
" Iana Now!" I yelled  
"Ready!" She Responded  
She Aimed Her Gattling Gun At It And Fired!  
*SKRAAA POP POP*  
The Gun Made That sound As it fired  
Iana's Gattling Gun Truly Was Unique, Instead Of Normal Bullets It Fired Anti Demon Pellets  
That Pierced The Gryphon's Skin And Sent It Flying Down To The Ground

"All Clear" I said In confidence.


	3. Cecilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cecilia's Thoughts on the Matter...

{Cecilia}

  
"There's no more demons here... Let's go..." lilith said to me.  
Cecilia make sure that you dont drop our 'patient' here. You always drop things"  
"Ok ...Geez" I said back harshly.  
I hated when she told me what to do.  
I wanted to fight and yet she made me carry this idiot.

"Iana are you okay?" I asked her.  
Iana is the only person in this world that I care about she's like a little sister to me.  
"Yup, im fine. Jeez you worry to much cece" she exclaimed as she slapped my arm.  
It always made my heart warm when she called me "cece"  
"You Two Dont slack Behind..." lilith Commanded  
"shut up bitch" I mumbled Under My Breath  
"Hmm...? Did You Say Something Cecilia?"  
"I-I Said You did A wonderful Job commanding out there!"  
"Thanks, You we're Great For Carrying the wounded" She Commended  
I didnt Like Her praise And I didnt Want It,

"So we're Going back To Camp?" Iana Asked...  
"Yes, We Need To Get This Guy Healed Up, And We Need To Talk To My Mother About Our Future Plans..."  
*tch* i sucked my teeth  
I didnt care much for the base at all.  
But if we must go back therem then we must go and I have to deal with it as always.


	4. Back At Camp

{Lilith}

  
I walked into the base camp.  
It was a place full of tents and old buildings, it smelled of rust and despair.  
Their were soldiers everywhere all with anti demon equipment they were our allies and fighters against the demons.

Suddenly Our medic - Maria, spotted us and the Injured Man.  
"Omigosh" She ran over to us.  
Cecilia rested him down on the ground.  
"Is He okay? What are his symptoms?"  
"Calm down maria, His arm was cut off. We managed to stop the bleeding but we think he went into shock." Cecilia said.  
It always amazes me how calm cecilia can be under pressure. She truly is a great fighter.

"Ok i'll Have Him Patched up in No time!" Maria assured  
Maria was our top medic. She was yellow haired with blue eyes with a face that said  
"it'll be okay."  
Her warm face and bustyness always made victims feel at home.

"With that wrapped up... Let's go see my mother." I said  
"I'll pass, I just wanna get some rest." Cecilia said  
"Hehe. Me too it's been an exhausting day" Iana chimed in.  
"... okay. Ill brief you two later" I assured  
And with that cecilia and Iana walked back to the Tents...

We went inside the one furthest to back where my Mother was staying  
Her tent was the big brown one with a flag of the legendary fire emblem symbol on it.  
Me and Iana went inside to face our hope.


	5. Iana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iana and Lilith talk to Lilith's Mom.

{Iana}

Heheeeeeee  
Man I loved going on these missions with my two besties Lily and Cece.  
But I loved even more was going to see lilith's momma.  
She was nice and caring and had this ambience about her that made me feel good.

When we stepped Into the tent she was Already waiting for us.  
She had Her Legs Crossed in A position on her chair that made it look like she was expecting us.  
She had brown hair blue wyes and a wonderful smile. She truly was The heart of the resistance.  
*cough cough*  
She was unfortunately very sick however. And it really bummed me and lilith out

Lilith pretending not to notice her mother's illness asked her a question  
"Mother... What Is our next move?" Lily Asked  
"Lilith... We'll discuss that Later... But first, I need to introduce you to someone..." she said  
I suddenly Noticed someone who I didnt even realize was there before... She Was standing right next to Lilith's mom.  
Hehe... She Had blonde and was wearing red Overcoat, Her chest was poking out a bit from it.  
But she Looked a little bit shy.

"This Is natsumi. She's the daughter of a friend of mine"  
Lilith Looked Confused, She it Didnt look Like she understood the importance of this person;  
"You Two Will Be going On A Very Important and Classified Mission Later..."  
(Later?) So Not Now?  
"But For Right Now, I have A special Mission For You Cecilia And Iana..." Lilith Momma Said

She pulled Out A map And Pointed To A Place, Right At The Edge Of The Destroyed City;  
"Right Here... There Is A group Of Bandits... That Are Raping And Killing Anyone Who Enter There Territory"  
"Heheeeee, So You Want Us To Take Them Out" I said  
"Yes, Please Try To Spare Their Lives... I want Them to stand trial " She pleaded.  
"I'll Try Mother!" Lilith said  
" hehe, No Promises " I said  
We Both Giggled.

"Oh What Am I going to Do with You Girls?" Said Shaking Her Head.  
"The Mission Starts Tomorrow At 6 o clock AM"  
"Cece's Not going To Be Happy About that, She Needs Her Beauty Rest... Hehe!"  
"well She can Get Over it." Lilith said Bluntly  
"hehe" I just Laughed

"With That Settled, You two Get Some Rest, It'll Be a busy Day Tommorow Trust me..." Amy Said.  
"goodbye Mother" Lilith Leaned In And Gave Her Mother A kiss, It was Really cute and Loving.  
... It was kind of hot too. They should kiss more often. it really shows there sensuality and love.

And Love Is something We All Could Use In this world.


	6. Mission Start!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gang go on a dangerous mission!

{Cecilia}

"Craappppppp, I hate waking up this early!" I said.  
I was groggy and tired  
For some stupid reason we had to get up at 6 o clock in the morning to carry out some stupid mission.  
"Heheeee Stop whining cece." Iana said to me as we were walking together.  
"*Tch* dammit, I dont even Know why I needed to be here we have plenty of soldiers!"  
I was right too!  
There were 55 soldiers plus support units on this mission. I couldve stayed behind!

"Ya but the troops like you cece! They would be demoralized without you!" She said. Trying to cheer me up!  
"Oh yeah? What do the like about me?" I asked  
"Your kindness, Your wit, Your intelligence..." Iana replied  
"Wit and intelligence are Basically the same thing. so thats really only two things!" I said  
Iana chuckled back  
"Hehe and also... Your big Personality and... Breasts."  
Iana Licked her lips and Began to grope me!  
"I-Iana s-stop!" I screamed.  
Her hands wouldnt stop moving my chest up and down.  
I blushed as she performed this action. anyone would right?

"Hey you two! Stop fooling around" A soldier yelled at them  
"Hehe ok" Iana stopped groping and then slapped my butt.  
"C-cecilia!"  
She could be so perverted at times...  
"There are enemies up ahead everyone gear up!" Another soldier said.  
I took out my mace and was ready for battle.


	7. Advancing Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith scouts ahead and fights with a renegade gang.

{Lilith}

I had decided to scout ahead for everyone, and check the enemy encampment  
I had binoculars on and was looking at the scum  
There were five of them and they were in a Lot behind a building  
"Hey Boss, I caught i Live one for you!" One of the henchmen said  
She then Pushed a meek and shy girl right into Their bosses lap.

The girl was black haired and small, she had on a all black dress like a widow and was terrified of her situation, it made me mad to see such a girl like this.  
"P-Please dont hurt me!" She said Meekly  
The savage beasts around her just laughed  
"Oh no girly. We're not gonna hurt ya. We're gonna make ya feel pleasure!" He said to her  
He Smacked her Bottom .  
"Please stop!" she yelled  
"Monsters..." I said to myself  
I want to help her... But I knew if I acted to soon it could endanger the whole mission.

"Man, For a youngling you sure are curvy!" He said to her  
He started to touch her bottom,  
"I said, S-STOP!" she Screamed  
She then balled up her first and Punched her assaulter, It looked like it hurt his nose  
"Gah...!" He said in pain  
"Boss!"

"You really shouldnt have done that now girl!" he warned  
He then Took out a knife!  
"Shit I have to go now!"  
I cant wait any longer... if I dont go now she'll die!  
I put my binoculars away and lept to a closer building. I then pulled out my sword and began to descend from the building,  
I need to save that girl!

"Why dont You Pick on me Instead" I yelled  
The thugs looked my way.  
their boss who was bigger than me just laughed  
"Oh great, another girly trying to be a hero huh?" He said to me  
"Get her, And make sure she's Alive. She's a dane! and I want to have fun!" He said perverted  
He frankly disgusted me

The three goons charged at me and I readied my sword in preparation  
"Ha!" One of them charged at me with a baseball bat and dodged to the left of him swiftly,  
Then I swang excalibur at him cutting his arm  
"Gah!" I then kicked the scum to the ground

Another goon came at me with a long knife and I swifly Countered with a sword slash.  
"Never bring a onife to a sword fight!" I said smugly  
"GRR!" Angered by this he charged at me recklessly.  
Do people even Plan their attacks anymore?  
I just simply Punched him in the jaw And he was out cold.

"Um Boss...?" The other minion Looked scared.  
He trembled than ran away into The dark alleyway.  
"Well then It Looks like all My 'men' are down!" He said  
"Guess I'll have to use my last resort..."  
The man pulled out a Knife and held It to The girl's throat.  
The girl began to cry and was clearly terrified.  
"If you come any closer... this little hotie gets her Throat Slit!" He laughed maniacally

"Alright, Just calm down..." I said trying to defuse the situation  
"What do you want?" I asked  
" tell all your resistance buddies to back off! I know they have this plave surrounded!" He said to me  
The shocking fact is that he knows im from the resistance it must mean that Iana and Cecilia's group was discovered.

"Listen, Just put the knife down. And we'll-"  
"Just tell your resistance buddies to get out of my territory!"  
(Ok this isnt going anywhere) I thought.  
So I pulled out my secret weapon or weapons to be more exact - My Darts.

Thats right, I said darts.  
But they werent your average throwing darts. They were electrified and could disable or kill anything.

"Here goes nothing! Ha!"  
I took a gamble and threw 6 darts at him  
"Bullseye!" I said enthusiastically  
"Tshajabduwn" He yelled gibberish as he was electrocuted, he dropped his knife and fell to the ground.

The girl got away from his grasp and ran over to me.  
I was glad that I was able to save a life.


	8. Firefight

{Iana}

Hehe.

*gunfire*  
*screaming*  
*explosions*  
Me, Cecilia and our soldiers were engaged in cute but deadly gunfire battle!  
We had been discovered after we entered into the east part of the destroyed city. And now we were exchanging gunfire.

"Iana! Give me some statistics!" A soldier said to me.  
"I think theirs only about 22 enemy soldiers left!" I said.  
the soldiers patted my on the butt and went forward.  
"I'll go with platoon and you stay here okay?" He said.

I nodded my head cutely and just took cover behind some rocks.  
I then grabbed my radio from my slender hips and pressed the button to communicate.

"Cece How's everything on your end?"  
"Weird, They all just started to surrender..."  
"Hehe... It must Mean that, Lilith defeated their leader on the recon Mission" I concluded.  
It made sense, There's no point in fighting if you dont have a leader... Hehe  
"That idiot, she was only supposed to Do recon! Not any fighting!" Cece Whined.  
"Who cares cece? It all worked out in the end." I said.

"GRENADE" One soldier  
"Uh... I gotta go hehe" I chuckled and put back my radio.  
A small Pellet like grenade landed near us and I hit the ground as the grenade exploded...  
My consciousness faded as it burst open...  
I think I survived But I wasnt sure as I had blacked out...


	9. Myra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith meets Myra - A new ally!

{Lilith}

"Hey are you ok?" I said to the girl.  
"I think so..." She said shyly, She had been knocked down by the shock Of the darts... It was unavoidable for me to shock her too, But that was a risk I had to take.  
The girl was clearly still frightened...  
And rightfully so... I cant believe that they would do something like that to a girl so young.  
"Here..." I offered my hand to the girl, So she could stand back up.  
"..." She gladly took my hand!

"So what's Your name?" I asked, I need to know everything about her.  
"Myra..." She Replied back  
"Myra? Interesting name..." I said. But I wasnt worried with her name I was concerned with herself.  
"Do you know how you got here or why?" I Asked.  
"I-I" The girl began to grab her head in frustration.  
"I Cant remember anything..." She said.  
(What?) I Thought in shock.  
"How?" I asked. How could someone just forget?  
"I dont know... I just woke up in a middle of a field and I couldnt remember anything except my name." She explained.  
So she has amnesia? That explains a ton.

(Hmmm) I thought about my next mobe and what i could do next to help us both.  
"I think you should return to base with me" I said.  
"Huh why?" She asked.  
"Youll be safe there... and we have food and shelter... its better than staying here.: I suggested.  
The girl thought about it.


	10. Return to base.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and her new friend return to base!

{Lilith}

Me and myra returned to the base, Where everyone was waiting for us in advance  
Their were tons of enemy soldiers Chained up around. It looks like the mission was a huge success.

"Lilith! Your back!" My mother said as she hugged me.  
"Not too tight mom..." I said  
"Im so glad your okay..."She said  
She then turned her attention to myra

"Who is this? Your new girlfriend" she asked embarrassingly  
"N-No mom, this is myra she was a prisoner of the gang we took out." I explained.  
My mother chuckled and said  
"I was only kidding, she looks a bit shaken does she need help?"  
"..." myra was behind me and silent, she was shivering to herself. She clearly was still shaken by the incident.  
"Ya, I think shes traumatized a bit, she says she has amnesia to." I explained.  
"Ok then, I'll take her to maria and we'll have this all sorted out." My mom offered her hand out to myra...  
Myra grasped it cautiously and went with my mother to maria's tent.

(At least she can get help now...) I thought,  
But just as I was about to relax and have positive thoughts, I heard cecilia crying and panickinf from the distance

"Please... Stay with me Iana!" She vried as iana was wheeled in on a stretcher.  
"Ah!" I ran over to her.  
Iana had burn marks all over her skin and was unconscious. She had obviously been firebombed.  
The medics took her into another medical tent.  
I went in after them and found cecilia crying over Iana.

"Cecilia... How can I help?" I asked  
"BY GETTING THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" She yelled  
"Huh?" I was shocked  
"Cecilia. Whats gotten into you?" I asked.  
"You... Your awful!"  
"im awful...?" I asked, I had no idea what had gotten into her or why she was screaming at me.  
"Shut up! You always boss us around and pretend your so perfect! Screw you!" She yelled  
"Cecilia... im sorry I gave that impression, But your my friend and I want to Help-" I was cut off by cecilia.  
"You can help by Getting the hell out of here!" She grabbed and shoved me out the tent.

Not wanting to agitate cecilia further I just stayed out.  
Finding out my friend felt like that almost crushed my hope.

* * *

"..." I stared up at the sky Wondering about my life.  
after all I didnt know what to think after Cecilia's outburst...  
My heart raced and my brain hurt.  
How could I have misjudged my friends feelings So much?  
"*sniffle*" I began to cry as I knelt to the ground.

"Hey whats wrong?"  
A person put there had on my shoulder trying to comfort me.  
I turned To her.  
It was the girl from before, natsumi daimyo.

"Im fine just a little stressed..." I said back.  
She was concerned but then smiled.  
"Heh, I can only imagine... it must be tough having to survive in this city..." natsumi said  
"Oh, Your not from around here?" I asked  
"No, Im from Somewhere in the grasslands."  
"You dont know where exaclty?" I asked again, I grew curiouser and curiouser about natsumi  
"Well when your trying to survive for your life, learning geography isnt your first priority." She joked  
"Hahaha" I snickered a bit.

I felt a bond between me and natsumi.  
It had just forged but it felt stronger than ever.

Natsumi extended her hand out to me, I was still on the ground so I took it gracefully.  
She looked at me seriously  
"Listen, Your mother wants you in her tent." She said.  
"Oh, This cant be good..." I thought.  
When my mother wants me to come to her tent it likely means i've done something wrong.  
But either way I cant be scared at a time like this.

I need to press on to the future!


	11. Time Travel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and Natsumi go back in time to save the future!

I stepped into My Mother's tent.  
I didnt what to expect, Was I in trouble or Did she have another mission for me?  
Questions raced in my mind.

My mother was sitting down with Her legs crossed and she looked very serious. There was something behind her That was cloaked behind a blanket. I didnt pay much attention to it but... in time I would.  
"Both of you, sit down" she said Stoically.  
We both sat down as she Told us to do.  
I was very Obedient to my mother especially when she was serious.

"Girls do you know why I've called you here?" She asked us.  
"B-Because were in trouble" Natsumi nervously Answered.  
"Haha" my mother just laughed  
"No. Quite the opposite in fact." She said.  
"I need to ask you two A Favor."  
My mother stood up as she said that.  
" a favor!" I said.  
"Yes..." she continued.

My mother began to walk around the tent.  
She had glistened eyes that were full of hope and tears...  
"Girls, You have lived most of your lives in this Apocalyptic world... You never knew what it was like before this..."  
"I know... I've heard stories that it was a relatively peaceful before this..." I said.  
"ya and there were no demons or monsters or anything like that." Natsumi added.

"That's why We need to go back... In time... To Time Travel "

"T-Time travel...?" We both said together...  
I knew my mother was crazy... But not this crazy!  
How could she even say something like that! even as a joke.  
"M-miss yint...! No offense but have you gone mad? Time travel isnt even possible!" Natsumi Exclaimed.

"Im afraid it is..." My mother walked over to the thing Cloaked object in the back.  
*woosh*  
With a quick yank ,She removed the cloak covering it revealing the device.

There was a Shining crystal on a pedestal. It almost blinded us with it shining-ness, M e and natsumi were stunned.

"Your right Natsumi... It isnt scientifically Possible, But it is Magically Possible... "  
"Magic? Mother what on earth are you talking about?" I questioned.  
"Your right Perhaps I should explain..."

Mom took a deep breath and explained her story.  
My mother had tears in her eyes as she was about to explain.  
It was clear that she didnt like the state that the world was in as she hung head low.

"Girls, As I said before... This world Is almost certainly doomed" she said  
"Mom dont say that... There's still hope." I said  
"I know dear... But just not here..."  
She cried  
My mother looked upset  
"The demon Lord soleus has nearly destroyed all of humanity... and were running out of options

My mother walked over to the crystal again.  
"This crystal has the power to Travel back in time... But only About 25 years back..."  
"How?" I asked  
"I wondered that myself... After performing experiment after experiment I concluded that The crystal has No scientific basis and thus operates on magical Nature."  
"Wow. So how do you know itll work " natsumi asked  
"I tested it myself and found it can go back in time But not that far..."

I still couldnt believe it. How could time travel actually exist and how could we even do it?  
"But why us though? Were only teenagers."  
My mother smirked...  
"Lilith you are the best soldier we have.!" My mother kissed me on the cheek.  
"-And natsumi... You're the daughter of my friend... and I want you to meet your mother." She explained

"I-I dont know, I still dont believe that this tiny crystal can travel back in time." I consulted.  
"All youll have to do is touch it and see."

"Ok but when we get to the future what do we do?" Natsumi asked  
"First of all I need you to save my other friend  **Rabia.** She dies tragically to a villian working for soleus."  
"Secondly, Talk to Your father , Lilith"  
"My father?" I asked.  
Mom had barely ever talked about my father before. The only thing I knew about him was that he was a swordsman and mom adored him

"Only he can tell you How to truly wield your sword" She said  
"But I already Know how to wield it" I replied  
My whole life i'd had this sword and I definitely know how to use it.  
"Hmmmmm... how do I put this then?  **You Know How to wield Excalibur but You cant tap into it's true Power! "**  
a Feeling in my Heart bounced. I could feel the weight of Her words.  
Maybe I havent Master excalibur Just yet.

"But How do we even get back?" Natsumi aksed  
"You just have to touch this crystal. It'll read Your minds and Have You teleported to the Time your minds want to go to."  
"Unfortunately though... it's only a one-way trip. And youll have to find your own way back." She explained  
"..." I was silent.  
"Mom I... dont want to go..." I had feelings of dread and fear inside my heart... What if the past is worse than the future?  
What if we get stuck there?  
"Im scared." I said.  
I began to tear up like a little girl and I buried my head in my mother's arms.  
"Lilith... It'll be just fine dear." MY Mother wrapped her hands around my head.  
"Please, You must go for the sake of our future." She said.

"Lilith I know your scared but we must do this! For the ones we love!" Natsumi assured  
"Now, Touch the crystal Lilith and go foward with your destiny"  
With my mother and Natsumi's courage. We both touched the crystal and were blinded by a light of hope which sent us into the past...


	12. Interlogue

Hi guys...! Are you enjoying the story so Far?  
Pretty exciting huh? Lilith and Cecilia's rivalry Is pretty darn good writing if I do say so myself.  
Anyway. I feel that I need to Explain some things going forward.

After Lilith goes into the past she meets her mother and goes on an adventure.  
If you haven't read Hero: Strike of the Future already, you really need to by now.  
It shows what Lilith goes through and how her character develops...  
After this interlogue Lilith will return to the past... with all of her memories from that time so you should really read Hero: Future strike.

i'll be taking a week long break after this. see ya


	13. Dark Advents

{Lilith}

**October 15th 2054**

"Ugh..." My head hurt enormously.  
I had went back in time and met my mother when she was young and my father and my auntie rabia.  
The last thing I remembered was defeating soleus and the past and hopping in a time portal with natsumi.

...

I felt numb and coarse, like I didn't exist, I could barely move my body much less talk.  
I was on the ground after time traveling back from the past.

"Am I back?"  
Finally I regained my ability to move and talk after about 3 minutes of lying on the ground doing nothing.  
I looked around and noticed a few things...  
they were tents around me, along with a bunch of shattered rocks and a familiar scent of smoked sausages.

I realized I was back in camp.  
But something was different about it.  
There was barely anyone here except for a few soldiers hanging out by the tents.

And the most the most shocking thing of all was that  **The sky was purple.**  
"What the hell...?"  
All the clouds and everything was this dark Purplish color...!  
It was strange and omninous, and it gave me the chills  
" I have to find Cecilia and Iana!" I said.

I needed to know that they were ok.  
They were the hope of my life.

* * *

I went back to my Mother's tent first.  
A couple of soldiers on the way had talked to me, praising my return and saying that they were glad to see me back. Althougj they looked glum about something.

*shink*  
I opened the curtain to my mothers tent and saw an unexpected sight.  
"Ah!" Said someone.  
"M-Maria?"  
It was maria.  
She was in her bra and panties inside the tent, Why she was there was beyond me but it caused me to blush profusely.  
"GET OUT!" She yelled as she turned red and began to throw objects at me.

I exited the tent as fast as I could,not looking back or forward.

...  
After waiting for about ten minutes and pondering my life choices, Maria came out of the tent  
She was dressed in her white doctors outfit and had a stethoscope around her neck.  
Although I couldnt unsee her massive breasts from before. I looked at her chest and her shirt was nearly about to pop open.

"Um, can we pretend that didnt Happen please?" She asked.  
"Haha sure." I comforted  
"A-Anywat im glad to see you back Lilith!" She said as she hugged me.  
"T-Thanks" I replied as her hug breasts were rubbing up against mine.  
"Gosh, you two were gone for so long! I was so worried... There are a lot of diseases in the past you two arent vaccinated for!" She warned.  
"We were fine, maria" I said  
"Speaking of that. Where's natsumi?" She asked

I suddenly realized she was right.  
I hadnt seen natsumi since we came back to our timeline.  
"I havent seen her since we lept threw that portal." I explained.  
Bow I was really worried about natsumi  
But there was even someone I was even more worried about...

The person I came here for.

" Wait! Where's my mother? I asked anxiously.  
"..." maria was silent as she looked down at the ground. I knew it couldnt be good.  
"Where is she...!" I asked again more affirmative.  
"Lilith im so sorry but... **Your mother is dead**. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to read Hero: Strike of the future! It shows what Lilith did while time traveling!


	14. Sadness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith Learns about her mother's death.

{Lilith}

"Your mother is dead "  
As soon as those words were uttered, I fell to the ground.  
Tears began to stream from my eyes.  
My body and soul felt like it was being torn apart.

I Loved my mother. She raised me and helped me survive in this cruel world.  
She was funny, smart and was the leader of the resistance.  
But now she's gone... forever.  
And I cant see her ever again...

"*sniff* H-how?" I asked meekly  
I didnt want to know, But I had to.  
"She got a new deadly kind of virus, Known as Myra's disease " she said  
"M-Myra...?"

I came to a realization.  
"So wait... is it named that because...?  
"Yes... Unfortunately I think she's patient zero as she was the first one to bring it to the camp..."

I couldnt belive it... myra had a disease the killed my mother?  
Did she know about it?  
How could she not...?  
"Where is myra now...? I asked.  
"I dont know... She disappeared a about a week ago... She felt that the whole thing was her fault and couldn't take the guilt, I pleaded with her to stay so I could develop a cure but she left anyway."

"Damn... poor Myra..." I said.  
"To Top it all off... Cecilia and Iana are gone too..."  
"What?" I asked shocked by this new revelation.  
"They left about 3 days ago after the sky changed color, They said they went to defeat soleus once and for all "  
Now I was pissed.  
"God those two! I cant believe they would do something so reckless!"  
Especially without me? Their own Leader?

"God!" I was angry and puffed off towards the distance.  
"Where are you going...!" Maria asked.  
"Im going to look for those three morons!" I said angrily.

"At least stock up! Iana and cecilia went to east... into The dessert." Maria claimed.  
The desert... that could be dangerous, But it's worth it to save my friends.


	15. Iana and Cecilia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two girls, Have gone on a quest to defeat soleus!

{Iana}

Oh Man! Heheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
It's so fun walking the desert with my best girl Cece.  
We had left the camp about 3 days ago to defeat soleus once and for all and now were just roaming the endless desert!  
It was humid and moist in the air and sand had gotten in places that i wouldn't even want to name.

"Iana! Stay focused!" She said to me  
"Hehe. dont worry cece." I said as I slapped her butt.  
"I-Iana stop doing that!" She groaned.  
But i didnt stop as I kept groping it.  
"Ah!" She moaned

Hehe, it's so fun to tease cece.  
I kept on groping her and groping her and she made so many weird sounds and was getting get red in the face. I could tell she was both embarassed and angry.  
"... wait stop for real." She said seriously  
"come on cece! Getting all coarse wont make me stop"  
"I see something... Or someone ahead" she warned, I immediately took my hand off of her plumb behind and looked ahead.

In the middle of the sandstorm on the ground there was someone lying there in a facedown position. They were wearing a red and black garb and had a hilt on there back for carrying swords?  
Cecilia kneeled down in front of them and poked her cheek to get a reaction from the unconscious person.  
"Nggh..." the person twitched a little.  
"Iana hand me the water bottle..." She asked me to do. I reached in ky back pocket and gently handed cece the water canteen.

*pour*  
She tipped the canteen over and water streamed from the canteen slowly but beautifully onto the girl's skin.  
"Gah!"  
The girl fully woke after this soft gesture. She turned over onto her side where we could see her face and the front of her body.

"HOLY BAZONGAS!" I screamed as the gorgeous girl had been flipped over

She was yellow-haired with blue eyes and absolutely cute, She was also kind of tall and looked only a couple years older than me.  
Not cuter than cece but still.  
But most impressively... she was  _stacked,_ I mean ridiculously stacked  
Her breasts at least had to double d cups.  
They were super impressive.

"Iana!" Cecilia snapped at me.  
but I ignored her, and just went towards the girl.  
"Come on... i have to get a feel real quick." I demanded  
Much to cece's dismay I gently put my hand on the girl/woman's breast and squeezed. Her breast jiggled as it did.  
"ahh.." The woman groaned in discomfort as I did this but man it only made me giggle a bit!  
"hehe." I laughed as that happened.  
"... Your so Imature Iana." cece said  
"Hehe... I know." I replied

"Nghhh!" The Girl's eye's began to open.  
Me and Cecilia just looked on as she began to open her eyes.  
"Gah... Why am I wet..." Were the first words out of her mouth.  
Me and cecilia just looked at each other.  
"Um Miss, Do you know where you are..." I asked politely  
"... I dont know... I just woke up..."  
"Oh boy. We have another amnesiac" I said sarcastically  
I dont know if we can handle another myra. "Ok... Do you at Least know your name?"  
"Natsumi."

(Natsumi...?)  
I felt like I have heard that name before.  
"Ok... Where did you come from?" Cecilia asked another question.  
"The sky..." the girl answered.  
"..." we were both silent at natsumi's ridiculous answer.  
"Wow ok... you mustve hit your head hard on something." I commented

The girl looked at us frantically  
"N-No it's true! I went back in time with lilith and then we fought soleus and some other lady and defeated them and lilith's sword began to flow and-"  
"Whoa whoa. Slow down. Did you say  **lilith**  ?" Cecilia asked

"Yes she was my partner on this time travel mission" natsumi answered  
Cece turned to me cutely and said:  
"I think there's more to this than meets they eye."  
I simply nodded my head.  
"Well lilith is our partner." I said  
" _Unfortunately_ " cece whispered  
" -And we've been looking for her."

"Oh, thats terrible! The last time I saw her we we're leaping through that time portal."  The girl said as she awoke.  
Cece sighed and whispered something into my ear  
"Nevermind, This girl is cleary crazy lets just move on." She whispered  
"Cecilia whats wrong with you! We should hear her out and-"  
*WHRRRRRRRR*

Before I coulx finish thay sentence a large whirlwind came in. It also brought with it a sandstorm.

"Gah!"  
"Ah!"  
"Kyah!"

We were all screwed. Hehe.


	16. Lilith - Sandstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith goes on a search for her friends!

{Lilith}

*Whrrrrrr*  
The sand hit my face as it was being carried by the fruitless wind of the desert.  
After that exchange with marisa I had stocked up on water and rations and headed out into the desert.

But on second thought... It probably wasnt such a good idea to rush into the desert.  
Iana and cecilia could literally be anywhere and just looking reckless wont get me anywhere.  
But I sort of had to... I cant let my friends go on such a Stupid and reckless mission!

They wanted to defeat soleus all on there own? That's pratically suicidal.  
Soleus is an god-like being that could destroy continents if he wanted to.  
There's no way that Cecilia and Iana could defeat him even if they tried.  
But I guess that doesnt matter to them. Maybe they just want this all to end...

*WHHHHHHRRRRRRRR*  
The winds got stronger and stronger  
"Damn! Looks like A sandstorm."  
I turned my head frantically to look for some sort of shelter. Anything.  
A tree.  
A burrow.  
A fucking bush for god's sake. But there was nothing there in this souless desert. only sand and more sand.  
As the sandstorm approached the only thing I could do was cover my face with my scarf so the sheer amount of sand in my orifices wouldnt kill me.

*WHRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*  
The sandstorm got closer as it was about a half kilometer away from it and it was closing in on me.  
I braced for Impact.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
But nothing could brace me for the sandstorm of despair and new hope.


	17. Wrath and Rage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a split in the group.

{Cecilia}

"Urgh... Where the hell Am I?"  
There I was laying face-up in the desert in the middle of nowhere.  
The last thing I had remembered was meeting that weird girl and being swept up by the sandstorm.  
Now my head hurt and I was laying in some sand... What is my life?  
*Tit Tat* Was the sound that the sand made as I pulled myself up from the dirt mud and sand caused by the ruthless sandstorm.

"Ugh..." as I stood up I realized that I had a headache and I had a migraine at the same time which I didnt think was even possible.  
I looked around the premise where we had landed, my first priority was to make sure that Iana was ok.  
She laying right across from me in the sand and she was unconscious.  
Her body laid curled in a fetal position.

"Iana?" I rushed over to her sparing no time.  
"Iana... Wake up...!" I cried.  
"... ngh..." she curdled and Lifted her head up.  
I was relieved to at least have a response from her.  
"Hehe... I-I thought we were going to die back there Cece..."  
"Me too. But luckily we made it through as always." I quipped

"Why does this keep happening to me?" The other girl appeared to have been already awake and laying down. Although she seemed frustrated  
"To you...?" I said angrily.  
"Your the reason we got caught up in this fucking sandstorm!" I yelled.  
She angrily stood up and said "How the heck are you to blame this on me?"  
"If we hadn't stopped to help you we would've never had been sucked up by that sandstorm and been stuck in the middle of nowhere." I Pointed out.  
It was true though, If we hadn't heped her we wouldn't be in this mess.

"God. I just met you and I can already tell your an intolerable stuck up  _bitch_  " she said to me. I got triggered  
"Bitch? You have 5 seconds to retract that." I warned.  
She stuck out her tongue and said: "Make me...  _Bitch_  "  
"GRR!" I moaned as I took out my mace. It's pointed edges shined in the sharp desert heat and I was ready to her on.

*shinkkkkk*  
Meanwhile she took out her shinobi sword. It had a dull edge and japanese words written all over it.  
But I dont think it's a match for me or my mace.  
I will Destroy her if it even destroys me.

* * *

"Guys stop!" Iana pleaded.  
But we both just ignored her, it was time to show this whore a lesson.  
I got into a Battle-Ready position. I Leveled my mace in front of me like a true knight would do.  
Meanwhile Natsumi Faithfully put her hand on the sheath of her sword in a traditional Shinobi position, She gripped her sheath and was ready to strike me at any moment.

We both glared each other down waiting for the other to make a move.  
... tense air hit my face... As I waited for her or my Move.  
Only seconds passed when-  
*Ching*  
Her Sword struck my mace which was in an upright position as I had blocked her pathetic attempt at attack.

I soon struck back at her sword with my powerful mace.  
*clang*  
Metal clashing metal, steel vs steel, Iron against iron. Every second our weapons were pushing each other back and forth.

*CHANG*  
But it was clear that my mace was superior as I had knocked back her peasly sword at will.  
"Ah" the bitch cried.  
(Now I'll destroy her!) I thought.  
I struck my mace against her sword again. Knocking her back.

"Ha!" I lunged at her with my mace.  
She flinch as she tried to dodge out of the way but I predicted her movement. "Gotcha bitch!" I said to myself.  
She had tried to clash with my mace again but I dodged!

*CLANG*  
I struck her sword with my mace pushing her desolate body to the ground.  
*CLANG*  
I did it again.  
*CLANG*  
And again  
*CLANG*  
and again.  
*CLANG*  
and fucking again.  
*SHING*  
Until finally the sword was out of her hand.  
" Cecilia please stop!" Iana pleaded again.  
But I just ignored her. I didnt care anymore if I killed this wench.

I lifted up my mace, Ready to end this persons life.

" D-Dont! Im sorry" Pathetically she tried to plead for her miserable life.  
"..." I was silent  
"Die."I said.  
I lifted up my mace one last time. And swang it down.

*CHANG*

"Huh...?"

After a few seconds I realized that someone had parried my mace with their sword.  
The sword was silver and yellow and had a shining exterior justice.

It was lilith and her blade.


	18. Confidence and Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith comes to her friends aid! Much to Cecilia's dismay

{Iana}

I had covered my eyes with my hands after cece had begun to strike natsumi.  
How could she be driven to kill someone? That was not the cute but stoic girl I know.

"Eheheh..." I giggled. But there wasnt anything funny at moment.  
It was a laugh of nervousness and worry for my two friends.

*CHANG* I heard the hitting of metal against something.  
Slowly I took my hands off of my face.  
I expected the worse, That natsumi was on the ground bleeding and with cecilia holding a bloody mace.

But what I saw wasnt what I expected.

"W-what?" Cecilia was shocked at it too.  
"Y-your..." Natsumi looked up and so did I.  
"Lilith!" I cried.  
She had blocked cecilia's mace with her sword and was holding it off from landing on Natsumi's precious face. Hehe.

"... Looks like I got here just in time." She said bluntly.  
"..." Cecilia looked at her was silent. She hung her head down and slowly lowered her mace.  
"What's gotten into you cecilia? Were you seriously about to kill natsumi?" She asked...  
"..." cece was still quiet.  
But I could see in her eyes that she had no answer to that question.

"... No answer?" Lilith questioned  
"So what if I was going to kill her? Huh?" Cecilia answered back.  
"Huh?" Lilith Replied.  
" I would be doing her a favor!" Cece yelled! I could hear the discourse in her voice when she said that...  
"Cecilia what the hell are you talking about?" Lilith replied  
"If I had killed her, I would gave saved her from the stupid-crappy world!"  
"Cece..." I Moaned.

"A world where we have to fight off demons and devils all the Time! A world where there's barely any food left and we have to eat insect to survive! A world where War still exists among humans and we're fightimg each other even in these dire times! God I hate this Place!"  
Cece throw her mace on the ground.  
" And to top it all off. Soleus is probably going to destroy the entire world in a couple days."  
*sniff  
She began to cry.  
"Oh cece." I coddled towards her and wrapped my slender arms around her.  
"Everything is going to be okay..." I said as I rubbed her back.  
"No It's not... We're all going to be killed by soleus..." she wept

Lilith stepped up and said: " What Make's you say that?"  
"... *Sniff* Look Around you Lilith!" cecilia yelled.  
The Sky is Purple the ground is constantly shaking and the wind is Blowing Like a damn tornado!" She said.  
"... Cecilia..." Lilith could see our wavering feelings and undetermined hearts.

" Dont worry  **I'll**   **defeat**   **soleus** "


	19. Dark Reunion

"  **Dont**   **Worry I'll defeat soleus"** I said.

I looked at all three of them in their eyes. They could tell that I was serious.  
"H-How?" Natsumi asked still shaken.  
"When I went to the Past... I uncovered A new power... One that can Defeat soleus!" I exclaimed.  
"*sniff* Oh yeah? What i-is this power" cecilia asked still sniffling.  
"I dont know the full extent of it yet... But I can  _Feel it_  inside me."  
"Feel it?"

"Yes... Like I have sort of new found power within myself " I advented.  
"Bullshit." Cecilia said. She was always the disbelieving one.  
"Heh. I knew you would say that Cecilia. But Im always the one to prove myself!" I said.  
I put my sword to my chest and channeled my power.

*glowing sounds* the sword began to glow a dark blue. It was majestix and magical and everyone was aghast at it  
"Ooooooh." Iana said as she was amazed.  
"Thats amazing" Natsumi added

"Now do you believe me?" I asked.  
Cecilia scoffed as she looked towards the sky.  
"Lilith. So what if you have this so called power. We cant just pull up to the demon world like some thugs and do a hit and run on him" She made a compelling point. But I had acquired information from my father that could help us.

"My father in the past told me of a place that soleus will appear at...  **The**   **tower**   **of**   **babel..** "  
"..." They all looked at me like I was crazed. But I was serious, In the past after I had defeated soleus. He had told me how to prevent this.

"What the hell is the tower of babel?" Cecilia asked  
"My father told me of a Place where the gods get their Power from. Even demonic gods like Soleus. Tommorow it will arise from the ground." I explained.  
"But what does that even mean?" Iana asked.  
"It means soleus will be there when it arises tomorrow. He'll want to take all the power for himself, no doubt." I said.

"So what? Were just gonna go to this tower kill him...? Can we even do that?" Cecilia asked.  
"I dont think we have much of a choice."I pointed to sky... Instead of a Purplish color it had become a darker shade of purple. It was borderline black.

"If don't do something now...  **The**   **world**   **will**   **be**   **Destroyed**."


	20. Night moves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and her team rests for the night.

{Lilith}

We had decided to rest before setting off to the location where the tower of babel would appear, it was night from what we could tell even though the sky was purple, we still could tell time.  
Iana had bought two portable tents. We had pitched them down so the wind wouldn't carry them away and set up a fire in the middle of our 'camp', although it was really just two tents and a fire. Although since we only had two tents we would have to share with one eachother

"Alright now that we set all this up. I think we can all go to sleep." I exclaimed.  
"Yup!" Iana said excitedly.  
"Wait... shouldnt one of us keep guard for demons?" Natsumi asked.  
She had a point. -And I considered it and realized that natsumi was right.  
"Your right. one us should keep guard for a certain amount of time." I said

"Heheeee ... I'll volunteer!" Iana raised her hand in submission."  
"Huh? Are you sure?" Ceciliaasked. She didnt seem like the type for guard duty."  
"I'm not really tired sooooooo, I can do it until I am!" She declared.  
"*tch* You should be taking this opportunity to rest, Iana. Instead your doing guard duty?" Cecilia claimed.  
"Hehe Dont worry. Cece, I'll be fine!"  
"Plus I can get away from your terrible Night-gas!" She said as she laughed.

"I-Iana!"  
"Night-gas...?" Natsumi asked.  
"Yup! Cece here! Is a real stinker! But only at night though!" She playfully began to grope Cecilia derriere.  
"Hehe. Thats why I usually love sharing a tent with her." Iana said.  
"But Today... I think I need a break from Cece's tooty booty." She said as she stopped groping Cecilia.

"A-Alright then... I-I'll leave you to it." I said awkwardly shuffling back  
"Umm I think I want to share a tent with you lilith..."  
"I can't blame you..." I said as chuckled awkwardly.  
"Screw you guys..." Cecilia said as she walked and entered her tent on the other side. I could see her blushing while doing so.  
"*sigh* another long day..." I turned around and walked casually over to my tent. I could hear natsumi coming behind me too.  
We went inside the tent one by one.

The tent was small but it could fit us both.  
The first thing I did was lay down on the tents bottom, the bottom of the tent was thin so I could the sand beneath me. It was very uncomfortable  
Natsumi Layed down next to me. With her back turned away from me.

"Heh. I guess we have a hell of a day next to us. We have find a divine tower and slay the demonic god that haunts it." She said.  
"Yup. But I believe we can all do it, if we just believe in ourselves." I replied  
"Maybe... Or we'll die trying..." she said grimly. It was shift in mood I could feel in the conversation  
"Hey you shouldn't think like that... we'll pull through. We always have before and we will Now." I said  
"Ya... your right." Natsumi agreed, although I could hear the discord in her voice.  
I could tell she had doubt's and as a leader I should address, But I dont know how.

"goodnight Natsumi." I said to her.  
"Goodnight" She replied

I closed my eyes and hoped for the best of the future of this  **apocalyptic**  world.


	21. Astre.

{Lilith?}

I was dreaming...  
Everything was white... I hadn't been able to really have dreams since the demons invaded.  
I either had nightmares or it was just all-white nothingness.

"Lilith..."

"Lilith..."

"LIlith..."

Someone was calling out my name  
I could hear them... but all I could see was white.

"Who Are you... " I asked.

"Your  **Guardian Angel.** "  
The voice Called out.

All of the blankness and white disappeared as I could see now. My visions cleared and it revealed a figure I could see in the realm.

As it got clearer and clearer, I could clearly see her in the distance, she was majestic and beautiful.  
She was wearing an Angel's robe with a halo over her head. She had pink hair and pure golden eyes.  
To her side, she had long florescent wings that had a long wingspan, and were pure white

She truly was an angel.

"Am I dead...?" I asked.  
It seemed way too real to be a dream.

"No... I contacted you in your dreams."

"Oh..." I said

"My name is  **Astre** "  
(Astre...) I thought. It was a majestic name.  
"As I said before, I am your guardian angel and a servant of god himself."  
"He has seen the struggles of mankind and wants to end soleus's reign of terror on his divine creation"  
"God..." I was angered by this.  
"Why is helping us now! Why didn't he help us when the demons first invaded or when the shortages on when natural disasters torn the planet apart or when my mother died-!"  
I was interrupted by astre.

"Shhhhh." Astre walked closer to lilith and placed her finger on My mouth.  
"Its okay. I understand your frustration and anger towards god. But He's tired of soleus's destruction of the world." She soothed to me

"Tired..." I said to myself.  
"But why have you come to me?" I asked. "Because  **You have the power to defat soleus.** " Astre said.  
"I do...?"  
"Of course...? Have you forgotten? The power that your friends from the past gave to you." Astre looked me in the eyes.  
"Yes... But... I barely defeated soleus in the past... I only won because my father was there." I explained.  
"That's why Im here. god wants to Bestow you with A new power."

"A new P-Power?" I asked.  
"Yes... He believes you are worthy of it and Can use it to Slay soleus once and for all."Astre said  
I looked at my feet in disconfidence...  
"But why me though...? why is all this stuff happening to me? I cried.  
The angel smiled and walked closer to me.

"Because Lilith.  **You are The Reincarnation of a Legendary Warrior Named Lilithia.** "

Astre said to me. I didn't understand what she even meant...  
Reincarnation...?  
Legendary Warrior...?  
Lilithia...?

"Wait What? What do you mean?" I asked the angel.  
"I'm sorry. I dont have much time left." She answered.  
"W-What?" I was confused.  
"Listen to me carefully child. I dont have much time to explain this" she said.  
I nodded my head.  
"Firstly, A dear friend of your's has been taken by soleus..."  
"What?" I said confused.  
" and she needs your help."

"Secondly, There will be a time when I embed you with a portion of god's power in order to defeat soleus."  
(God's power...) I thought  
"And when that happens You need to be Brave and Take the initiative..."  
She then Spread her wings and floated in the air. It was clear that she was leaving me!

"Wait! Dont leave me!"  
" Im Sorry. Please Defeat soleus for Mankind!" She said to me.

Astre ascended into the sky of my dreams, Her wings looked majestic and beautiful as she did.  
"Please... Save mankind Lilith." She said to me.  
Astre had ascended so far up that I could see her. all I could hear was her voice.  
"Astre..."  
A light from the sky above me, hit me directly in the pupils causing me to be temporarily blinded.

"Ah...!"

My eyes transcended and I realized that I was now Awake...  
I was in an upright position and was breathing heavily.  
(Was that Real or a Dream?) I thought to myself, I could not believe that an angel would visit  _Me_ of all People...  
I looked to my right and natsumi was sleeping peacefully, Although she snoring a bit loudly...  
Even Though the tent was closed I could still tell that it was night through the lack of shadows and sunlight in the tent.

(So I must of been sleeping for a couple of hours) I thought to myself.  
But it had only felt like a couple of Minutes...

*TTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRUMMMMMMMM*  
"H-Huh?" A loud noise came from all around.

I could feel it... A large tremor/earthquake was happening right beneath the ground !  
It was shaking everything around us and probably in the camp. and It wasn't a small earthquake either,  
It must have been at least a 7.2 on the earthquake scale.

I tried to get up and go outside, But...

"Oof...!" ... I fell back down again.  
Natsumi who was still amazingly still asleep woke up and said:  
"L-Lilith? Ugh... What's Happening...?" She asked tiredly.  
"I dont Know... But we have to get out of this tent!" I urged, I grabbed natsumi's Hand and tried to run of the tent... But as Soon we got out...  
We saw It...

"Eeeeeee!" Iana who had been outside was screaming and staring in awe.  
"W-W-W-What...?" Natsumi's face went pale as she saw it.

In the distance far far away... We could see the  **Tower of Babel.**


	22. The Tower of Babel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tower of babel appears!

"There it is... The  **Tower of babel** "

In The far Distance... About 50 miles or 80 Kilometers in the distance.  
A Large-Spiral Like Tower Appeared, It spiraled upward In an ascending fashion and reached the dark clouds of the sky. It was brown and black in color and had mutiple holes and auditoriums in it. Not to mention the shear size which was probably bigger than any building built by humans times 20!

"T-T-T-The Tower of B-B-B-Babel!" Natsumi Said scared.  
"Holy Crapoli! It's Real!" Iana Screamed.

*Flip*  
From behind me I could hear a tent flipping open. It was obviously cecilia.  
"What the hell is the ruckus about?" She said.  
"I swear sometimes you guys piss me the hell off-" She stopped when she saw the humongous tower in the straw distance.

"What the hell is that thing?" She wailed.  
"*sigh* The tower of babel." Lilith repeated.  
"I didnt think it was real! Cecilia replied.  
"Of course it's real. You guys doubt me too much" I said smugly.  
I was joking but they all seemed way to focused on the tower so It made it anull.

" A-Are we going to have to climb that thing?" Natsumi asked.  
"I dont know about climbing... But we'll definitely have to go to it in order to defeat Soleus." I said.  
"... well if that's the case... What are we waiting for?" Cecilia Reposed.

It was true. We saw our goal and now we just needed to go to it!  
Iana though, looked worries  
"W-Wait! But what about the whole reason we came out here in the first place?" Iana said concerned.  
"Huh?"  
" **Myra**! She's still out there in the desert somewhere."

I smirked and Remembered what astre said to me

{"Firstly, A dear friend of your's has been taken by soleus..."}

"I have a hunch that if we go to the tower, we'll find myra..." I foretold.  
"Really?" Cecilia wondered _._  
"Yes. Just trust me."

With that settled we prepared to go off to the tower To defeat soleus once and for all and save the world!


	23. Oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and her friends find an oasis....

{Lilith}

After walking through the dessert for 20 Hours we we're about halfway there to the tower of babel.  
The dessert storm had finally calmed down and we could now rest.  
"Ok... I think this is a good spot to rest."

We had found a desert oasis, There was a lush green surrounding with a pond of water in the middle of it.

"Finally! Fresh water." Iana said  
She immediately dipped her whole head into the oasis and began gulping furiously.  
"Slow down, Iana!" Cecilia said.  
*Gulp* She kept on gulping and slurping furiously. Cecilia just rolled her eyes.

"Ah!" Iana lifted up her head relieved.  
"That is some good water!Nice and fresh!" She commented  
"Yeah. Its a break from the crap they gave us back in the city." Cecilia added  
"Ugh tell me about it." I said  
"Goat milk and papaya juice can get old after awhile." I continued.  
"Eheheh, Right! The goat milk and papaya juice really filled you up but man did it make you have to take a Dump!" Iana joked.  
We all softly chuckled at this...

"Yeah... It sure did suck growing up in this hellhole called 'earth Nowadays' " cecilia exclaimed.  
"*sigh* Yup... growing up here sure was difficult. I remember The time before the demon invasion..." I reminisced.

Iana got up from the position.  
"That reminds me! Hehe! What was  **The Past**  like you two?" She asked  
That question pierced my soul. I answered it as quickly as I could.  
"It was  _wonderful_ " I replied in bliss.  
"The sky was pure blue, The the grass was green... The people we're surpisingly happy. It was pure bliss"  
My mind wandered into my memories of Time traveling into the past, Meeting my mother and father...

"-and the food was wonderful!" Natsumi drooled.  
"Donuts,Pastries,sushi and Eclairs! Man! The past had everything!" Natsumi blushed in ecstasy.  
"*tch* Lucky you. Sounds the The past was a blast." Cecilia said.  
"The past wasn't without it's problems though. It had war,Disease and Famine."  
"In that regard the world Hadn't Changed" I hymed as I looked at the oasis.

In a way, Life is like an oasis. It's beautiful at first But if you drink from it too much, it might just run out.


	24. A beast.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As lilith and her friends continue on their journey, They run into a terrifying beast.

We we're all refreshed after having a drink at The desert oasis.  
Iana and natsumi seemed to be in good moods.  
Cecilia still Seemed Grumpy... as usual

Since we saw the tower of babel we've been walking for about 27 hours straight with only 3 breaks. It was not my decision to do so... But the group's as they wished to see soleus go down.

"Cece. Do you have anymore of that papaya Juice?" Iana asked.  
"The one that makes you take 'mean Dumps'?" She sarcastically replied.  
"Yeah. That one!" She giggled  
Cecilia reached into her bag and threw her a plastic bottle with some Papaya juice inside.  
Iana gulped it down like she did the oasis.

"Ahhh! Thats so refreshing"  
"Dammit Iana! You drank that whole thing!" Cecilia said.  
"Hehe. sorry it's so good!" Iana replied  
"You just said it was crappy 4 hours ago?!" Cecilia yelled.

They both began to argue. It was a bit silly. Like an old sister and a younger sister arguing over a toy.  
"Stop arguing." I said bluntly.  
They just ignored me though...  
"Iana You always eat my food!"  
"So? I don't complain about your night farts..."  
"Uhhh guys...?" Natsumi cried.

"You know my stomach is sensitive!"  
"That doesn't excuse the sound! I can handle the smell of rotten eggs and burn't beef... Just not the sound of a train horn" Iana commented.  
"My farts are NOT that loud!" Cecilia responded.

"Guys." Natsumi cried again.

"No one asked you to sleep in the same tent as me!" Cecilia said  
"You know I don't have a choice! There are only around 30 tents and the rest are occupied by guys at the camp.!"  
"Oh ho! I bet that you'd like to sleep with guys instead of me!" Cecilia scolded.  
"W-What does that even mean,cece?" Iana replied

"GUYS!" Natsumi yelled.

I turned around to face her and saw a hideous site.  
A large Demonic beast was standing right over us.

"GRAGGGGH!" It yelled.

I took out my sword and prepared to fight it.

The beast was standing on its hind-legs and drooling molten saliva. The creature was huge and grotesque with matted hair and huge twisting horns protruding upward into the dark midnight sky. The contorted figure eclipsed the sun. It stood on it's knotted haunches and stooped as it's wrinkled face stared at me. It gave off an aura of pure hate and evil expressed in its dull black eyes.

"Oh crap!" Iana said  
"Look out!" I warned  
The beast began to charge forward at us with ferocity. I dodged out of the way and so did the others.

"Damn. What is that thing?" Cecilia asked.  
"A demon. Duh."  
"Shut up Iana." She replied.

"This one seems more powerful than any we've encountered..." I said.  
"Its best if we don't hold back!" I continued. My sword hand twitched and I ran towards the beast with my sword in hand.  
Although it did not react it just stood there, looking feral.

I did not care though. I lept it the air and plunged my sword into it's side.  
"GRAAFHHGKGH!" It appeared to become more angrier.  
"GRAHHHH!" Like a dog it violently shook its body in order to get me off.

"Hup!" I took my sword out of his flesh and lept from the beast, landing softly in the desert sand.

"My turn! Time for the big guns!" Iana said.  
From behind her back she took put her gattling gun.  
She released thr trigger and it started firing.  
*Ratatatatatattatatat*  
The signature sound played in my ears, the bullets rang out and struck the beast in its abdomen.

"RAGGGGHHH!" It didnt seem to have any effect and Just made the beast angrier.  
*Gnarl* It snarled it's fangs at us.  
Then a sort of Red liquid began foaming from it's mouth.  
"Look out!" I warned!  
*SSSSSS*  
The red hot liquid spewed from its mouth and directly at us.  
I swiftly dodged out of the way, But I didn't see if the others had.  
"AUGHHH!" Someone cried.  
I turned my to see a horrific site.  
"Cecilia!"  
Cecilia was kneeling on the floor in red liquid had burned off a portion of her arm, melting her flesh. I could almost see the Bone of her arm.

"Argh! Dammit!"I didnt know why these damn demons couldnt just leave us alone!  
Why do they always have to Harm and kill our friends/family?  
Why do they have to destroy everyone thing around us? Including our hope?

"..."  
The anger swelled up within me and I gripped my sword.  
A blue Fluorescent light came from it  
And Illuminated the darkness within me.

Without a thought I slashed the air creating a Beam of light that Cut the demonic beast in half.

"RAWWRRRRRRRRRR"


	25. Parting Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After lilith defeats the beast, She has a tough decision to make....

"RAWWRRRRRRRRRR"

The demonic beast cried as it was cut in half. I Didn't even look at it when it Died as I turned my attention to cecilia who was badly injured.

"Cece!" Iana cried as she went towards cecilia.  
"Damn, That looks bad..." Natsumi commented.  
She wasnt wrong. A whole section of Cecilia's arm had been melted off. You could almost see the bone and her arm and her veins.  
"Ahghhhh." She cried in pain  
"Hold on Cecilia..." I said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my handkerchief.  
It was patterned red and white and I placed on the area that had been burned off.

"This should stop the pain, Fortunately Due to the heat melding your veins there won't be any bleeding." I said as I held her arm.  
"It still fucking Hurts...! OUCH!" She screamed.  
It looked like any contact with her arm would cause it to her to go into pain.  
"Cece..." Iana said worringly...  
"This is what I get ...for being so reckless" Cecilia commented.  
"Don't be ridiculous Cecilia... This isnt yours or anyone's fault..." I comforted.  
then looked to the horizon backwards.  
I shouldve never gotten any of my friends involves in this... And now one of them is seriously injured...  
"Iana. Natsumi."  
I looked at them with stern eyes.

"Take Cecilia back to base." I said.  
"What?" Natsumi questioned  
"Shes injured and Its too dangerous For her to go on like this..."  
"B-B-But! If we take her back Y-Youll have to face Soleus alone!" Iana warned.  
" I know." I replied.  
"That Insane!" Iana said.  
"And besides Lilith we wont-" Natsumi  
Was interrupted by cecilia who had been silent up till this point.

"No guys... She's right... I can't go on like this..." Cecilia said.  
"... Cece..."  
"I have faith in Lilith and I think that she alone can defeat soleus." Cecilia looked at me with glistening eyes. I reciprocated by saying:  
"Thank you Cecilia..."  
"Ok then..." Iana reluctantly said as she and Natsumi picked up Cecilia.  
"Good luck..." Natsumi wished.  
They soon lifted cecilia out and went out into the distance...

With that settled I had no worries and could take on soleus...


	26. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .....

After Iana and Natsumi took Cecilia Away, I continued to walk towards The tower of Babel.  
I could now see it In the distance as It was only about half a mile away from me...

Seeing it up close was even more stunning than seeing It from afar.  
I could now make our more details on it, For example It had Clear vomitoriums and auditoriums on its side which gave it a more "grand" look.  
The Tower also had writing on its side. I couldnt read it outright but it was clearly Latin.  
(Interesting) I thought as I continued towards it.

The sand wind around began to grow as I approached the tower... it was almost like nature itself was telling me to "turn back". But regardless I continued forward.

It was at this point I started to think about the journey so far and about my mother...  
I remembered when I was little and how she would comfort me and make me feel better when I was down...

[Flashback]  
November 5th 2046

*CRAACCCK*  
a loud thunderstorm could be heard frlm outside as lilith covered her her with her pillow.

"*sniff* Why..."  
She could be heard crying from outside and her mother entered in to check on her...

"Lilith? Are you okay?" Amy asked.  
"...*sniff*" lilith didnt answer and kept on weeping.  
"Are you scared of the thunderstorm?" Amy asked.  
"N-No..." Lilith answered.  
"What the matter then?"  
"I miss daddy..." lilith cried.  
"Oh sweetie..." amy hugged lilith pulling her close to her chest.  
"It'll be alright..." she tried to comfort lilith but to no avail.

"*sniff*" she wept again.  
"..." Amy got up and left the tent.  
This only caused lilith to cry more and curl up into a fetal position.

"Wahhh..." she cried.  
*flip* The flap to her tent opened. Amy had come back with a Long box in her hand.  
Lilith looked up and saw it.  
"*sniff* Whats that mommy?" She asked.  
"Its a present From your father."  
Amy put the box in front of lilith.  
"How? Isnt daddy dead-"  
"Your father told me to give this to you right before he passed away. I was going to wait until you were older... but now seems like's the perfect time." Her mother said.

"..." Lilith was silent and nervous, she didnt know what to do  
"Go ahead. Open it." Her mother told her.  
Lilith slowly put her hands on the box and lifted up the seal. What she saw inside filled her with hope.  
"This is-!"  
"Yes it's your father's sword - Excalibur"

Lilith looked at the sword in awe. She could not believe her father would give her such an important gift.

"M-Mom! Are you sure its okay for me to have this...?" Lilith asked.  
"Of course. It was your fathers dying wish." Amy replied.  
"*sniff* Thanks mom! You're the best!" Lilith hugged her mother with ferocity of two tigers.  
Their mother-daughter bond was now closer than ever before.

{End of flashback}

"... Good times."

Those memories flowed through Lilith's mind as she approached the tower. It filled her with hope and her destiny as she soon with right in front of the tower of babel...


	27. Tower of Babel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lililith Reaches the Legendary tower!

There I was looking up at the  **tower of babel...**  and it more grandiose than I expected. It was even taller than I expected, I thought before that It was at least 5 stories But as I looked at even closer it was at least 20! It had Layers and layers of halls doors and rooms...

"Here I am..." I said.  
"I didn't Think I would get this far and yet Here I am..." I relented.  
I wondered where would I even start to climb this thing?  
There we're no stairs or even anything I could latch on too...  
I was stuck... What Am I supposed to do?

"Lilith..."

I heard a voice behind me and turned around...

"Ah!"  
A bright Pure light hit my eyes from above clouds. It was almost like heaven itself with descending upon me.  
From the light, descended the angel I had seen in my dreams -  **Astre**.  
And by god... she looked even Majestic in real life than she did in my dreams.  
Her hair flowed majestically in the dune winds along with her wings which had flapped methodically downward.

"You!" I said in awe.  
"Lilith... I'm glad that You have come this far." She congratulated.  
"Me too. I-I mean thanks!" I said nervously. I didn't know the proper etiquette for speaking to an angel of god.  
"You truly are Lilithia's descendant..." She said looking up.  
"You really admire her don't you?" I asked.

"... All the angels do. She saved the world from an evil fate.

"But that's another matter entirely. The lord has sent me down here to help you."  
"The Lord... M-Meaning god himself?" I asked.  
"Yes. He want's to see the end over soleus like I said before." Astre confirmed.  
"What do you mean by Help me...?" I asked.

"I will take you to the  **top of the tower**." She said bluntly.  
"Really?" I asked in disbelief.  
"Yes 'really'. But due to my limits and bounds as an Angels I cannot help you fight soleus himself. That is all on you." She said.  
I understood and nodded my head. Astre and the other angels we're now counting on me to defeat and destroy soleus once and for all.

"If you are ready, Please grab on to my wings."  
"I'm ready. Now." I said immediately.  
I grabbed onto her back and held on tight.

The angel flapped her beautiful-majestic wings about 3 times and soon we were off into the skies.  
To approach the tower and confront soleus.

We we're soon soaring in the clouds upwards to the tower. It was surreal... I would never would have imagined that I would be flying with an angel.  
In fact I never thought I would be flying at all. There basically is no airtravel in this world except for A few people who can make their own Bi-plane using scrap metal.  
On a more darker note (Literally) The sky around me got more blacker and blacker as we soared upwards.  
Almost all felt like night even thought it wasn't.  
But my heart still had a question.

"Astre..." I said.  
"Yes?"  
"What the role of a guardian angel?"  
"To watch over whoever they've been tasked with protecting."  
"You've been watching over since I was born... right?"  
"Yes lilith. I watched you be happy,sad,angry and despair. Everything You've ever felt, I've felt" She said.  
I paused...

"Does everyone get a guardian?" I asked  
"No. Only those who god specifically chooses."  
"So... Why did he just me specifically? What so special about me?" I asked looking up.  
"You... have a certain special kind of light within you lilith. Something that can guide other people through the darkness and towards hope." Astre exclaimed.

(Light and darkness..)  
I thought as we soared above the clouds.

"Lilith... We're approaching the top of the tower. Once again I must tell you that I cannot aid you in this fight. You must do it alone." She stressed.  
I nodded my head in affirment  
"I understand" I replied back.

I could see that we Were indeed approaching the top as there was less detail on the tower as we scaled upwards.

I readied my sword and prepared to end this nightmare once and for all!

Finally.

We we're at the top of the tower. Astre had floated up on top of it to give me an overhead view of it. And it was gradiose. It was shaped flatly and circular almost like a disc. It had ancient latin and greek writings all over it which symbolized the beginning of all humanity.  
It was truly an Arena...

However I did notice something frightening ... Or lack thereof.  
"There's nothing here..." I said to astre as she descended downward.  
" Soleus doesn't want his presence to be known. So he'll only show up once his Power has been disturbed. Meaning when I drop you they'll be no going back..." Astre explained.  
I looked down we we're hovering about 40 feet above the tower.

"Once again. Are you sure you wish to fight him ?" She asked me  
"..." I paused.  
I thought about everything that had transpired in the past month and even years...

{Flashback}

The "Cold" Winds Of September Hit My face As I walked Down The destroyed Roads Of Our city  
My face Surely wasn't Impressed as It Just felt hollow  
The Cold winds were actually Just warm, It Just Felt Cold Compared to everything else  
That Was The Truth of Our World. The Harsh truth That Summer temperature Was Essentially our Winters now  
All The Building's Around Us were destroyed with busted windows and Half torn Off sides  
The road's Barely connected too, This is the fate That The Demons Left for

I Barely Remember A time Before This, I Was Only 2 When The Demons Started To Take Over  
and Surely It Had To Be better Than This Right? Right?

{End}

...

{Flashback}

"So what's Your name?" I asked, I need to know everything about her.  
"Myra..." She Replied back  
"Myra? Interesting name..." I said. But I wasnt worried with her name I was concerned with herself.  
"Do you know how you got here or why?" I Asked.  
"I-I" The girl began to grab her head in frustration.  
"I Cant remember anything..." She said  
(What?) I Thought  
"How?" I asked. How could someone just forget?  
"I dont know... I just woke up in a middle of a field and I couldnt remember anything except my name." She explained  
So she has amnesia? That explains alot

(Hmmm) I thought about my next mobe and what i could do next to help us both  
"I think you should return to base with me" I said  
"Huh why?" She asked  
"Youll be safe there... and we have food and shelter... its better than staying here.: I suggested  
The girl thought about it.

"O-ok..." she said shyly and she blushed.  
"It will be ok" I said as I took her hand  
We both had hope at that very moment.

{End}

...

{Flashback}

"A new P-Power?" I asked.  
"Yes... He believes you are worthy of it and Can use it to Slay soleus once and for all."Astre said  
I looked at my feet in disconfidence...  
"But why me though...? why is all this stuff happening to me? I cried.  
The angel smiled and walked closer to me.

"Because Lilith. You are The Reincarnation of a Legendary Warrior Named Lyndis. "

{End}

No...  
I can't hesitate now. I have to keep moving forward and grasp my destiny and Hope. If I don't... The world is doomed. I did not come this far, just to give up... I have to defeat Soleus for the sake of the world.

"I'm Ready drop me down..." I said in confidence.  
Astre simply nodded her head and let go of her grip.  
I could feel myself slipping out of her grasp as I soon was freefalling downward.

"Good luck child. What you are doing is extremely Brave... And please remember that I'll always be with you."  
Those were astre's final words to me.  
I took them to my heart as I was about to land.  
I could confront soleus knowing that my guardian angel was watching over me.

*click clack*

My feet made that sound as I landed on the Cold desolate arena. Everything just felt so off about it. There was only a brief whirlwind before I had landed but Once again, Nothing.  
There was no sound.  
No smell.  
No feelings  
No person.

... Or at least thats what I thought.  
"...Ah!"  
I felt a cold hand on my back.  
I grasped my sword and turned around quickly!

"Lilith..." A female voice was heard.

I couldnt comprehend what I was seeing at the moment. An almost ghostly figure was standing there. Just standing there.  
It had black hair, blue eyes and was wearing same clothes and her.  
My friend- Myra

" **Myra** I-Is that you?" I said.  
"You shouldn't have come here..."


	28. Myra.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith finds myra.... Only to find out a shocking truth about her.

"You shouldn't have come here."

As soon as Myra said those words, the tower began to shake. Everything became pitch black for a moment as the world seemed to became turbulent. An almost tornado-like swirl began to consume the tower.  
Multiple voices could be heard speaking a language I couldn't understand whirled around me.

"Myra, What the hell is happening...?" I said, Scared.  
" he is coming."  
"Who is he?" I asked  
"Soleus."

She said bluntly. Myra who was almost non-emotional Compared to the girl I had met before.  
Like she had soul had been taken or something.  
But I didn't have time to think about that. The tower suddenly and weirdly shifted to the right.  
Causing me to lose my balance.  
"Ah!"  
It didn't seem to affect myra though as she was in the same position uprooted.

"M-Myra. What the hell is wrong W-With Y-Y-You?"  
I said as I was shaking.  
"I found out the truth" She replied.  
"T-The Truth?Myra what are you talking about?" I asked desperately.  
"Lilith... The reason why I cant Remember anything is because... I don't exist."  
"You don't exist...? "  
I didn't understand what she meant.  
"Perhaps I wasn't clear enough." She looked me in the eyes and began to come closer to me.

"I only exist as A fragment of Soleus."  
"W-What do you mean?" I asked with a shaky voice.  
"Soleus created me as a fragment of his soul in case, God or some other being decided to fight him..." She explained.  
"..."  
I was speechless.  
"I was seperated By the angels out of Soleus's heart in order to lead you here and to give you a reason to fight." She explained.  
"So B-Basically I was being used by the angels..." I cried.  
"Not used. More like nudges in the right direction."She replied.  
I felt angry and betrayed. How could astre and her angel buddies use me like this? Was I and the rest of my friends just pawns to them in the first place?

"Please Lilith don't feel bad. Soleus is an evil and terrifying being who will wipe out the rest of humanity if given the chance. The angels only did what was in their best interest." She exclaimed  
She then groomed my hair.

"Please defeat soleus! You have my blessing." She said to me.  
*smooch* Myra leaned and kissed me on my forehead. Her body began to fade away and I was soon staring at nothing.

"...For you, Myra. I'd do anything."

The ground began to erupt as like nothing before. Lightning struck the ground and typhoons began to form.  
Soleus was coming...

 


	29. Soleus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith fights the dark god himself - Soleus.

I was scared. Even more than before. Now Soleus was coming to fight me Personally. What would he look like? Was he powerful? Would he just insta-kill me?  
All this buzzing and pressing question burdened my mind as the world around fell apart.

The ground began to shake even harder than before and the sky got even more darker. It was almost Pitch black as Almost No light got through to the tower.  
Lightning and typhoons twirled around the towers like dancing girls in a forest. The whirlwind got even faster as it thrashed around my hair like a ragdoll  
*CRASSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHH*  
The earth beneath the tower burst open.

A blinding flash of light occured as The swirl Of wind turned into a Orb of Black mass. It convulsing morbidly, Throbbing Like…. Almost a monster like throb. It made a blood curdling sound as It did this, It was akin to a Human getting it's flesh torn apart. Finally It stopped and A flash of light Hit my eyes.

*GRRRRRRRR*  
An ear piercing growl was heard from it. I Gripped my head in panic as it did. It sounded like nothing I had ever heard before. Not even a demon sounded like that.  
But then…. I saw it… Soleus... Himself.

I can barely describe him, He was just so monstrous that I tried to block him from my view, eyesight and memory.  
H-He was pure Black and Encompassed the whole tower…. He had to be at least 20 stories long…!  
He probably was coiling his body around the tower with his dragon-Like body.

Scales cold as ice that blazes bright as an ever flickering flame... Eyes that turn skin into a sickly pallor, Claws able to lacerate even the sturdiest to mere ribbons of flesh and bone, blood so black that night held an intense radiance that could blind your eyes. With his tongue he could smell your dread and taste your fear... A mouth that had the souls of his victims and could open on all four sides to devour you... Tendrils that stuck out of his body like An Impaled Human on a knit.  
He was a demon above gods...  **A Demon God**

" WHO DARES TO DISTURB MY CHANNELING OF THE TOWER."

His voice boomed over my ears. It had to be at least 200 Decibels.  
I couldn't even move or even reply to His voice. I just stood there in awe.  
"YOU...!"  
his head slightly Titled downward, causing me to flinch In fear. I almost froze within my own terror.  
"THE MORTAL WHO HAS BEEN DESTINED BY THE ANGELS TO SLAY ME !?" He concluded.  
I plucked up courage.  
"Soleus I have come here on behalf of humanity to end Your constant siege of the earth and to restore hope to humanity." I Declared.

"Hahahahha." His voiced changed into something more calm and lowly but still sinister.  
"What a joke... I was expecting A more knightly like figure. Like the heroes before. Not a little girl." He mocked me.  
"I may be young but my power indeed dwarves yours!" I said. He couldnt Intimidate me no matter what he said. In fact It just encouraged my Hope as I took out my sword and prepared to battle with this demon.

"You really are going 'fight' me? A god?" He questioned. I gripped my sword in response and said:  
"You bet."  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. what a joke." His voice changed again to a more childlike one.  
"I'm not scared of you. Soleus, I've gone through plenty of trials and tribulations to get here and now I'm going to kill you for mankind's sake!" I exclaimed.  
"Hmph. How annoying. You Humans are Like flies around a bondfire..."  
His body contorted a bit to left as he said that.

"How about you prove you're worth to me?" He asked  
" I-I don't have to prove anything to you, You monster!" I said in defiance.  
Skleus chuckled again like the evil deformity he was.  
"Monster is a subjective term, dear lilith. Like the many people of the world, The term monster is diverse."  
He explained.  
"Like for example. To us demons, You humans are monsters."  
"Yeah right. We arent the one going around and killing, raping and eating people!"  
"But plenty of humans also do things like that don't they?" He said as chuckled.  
"..." I was silent.  
"SO WHATS THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEENS HUMANS AND DEMONS?" He said in his louder and demonic voice. His voice was so loud in fact, that it had boomed through the tower.

But lilith was undeterred. She gripped her sword and said bravely:  
"The difference between Himans is demons is that we have Hope,Faith and Love" she exclaimed.

"We humans will always hope for a better Future, No matter how bleak and despairingly it looks We will always hope..."

"We have Faith In each other... Meaning that no matter what happens we'll always trust in each other..."

"And most importantly we have Love! We Love this planet, We love the animals,the trees, The sky, the ocean, everything that you destroyed... And most importantly we Love each other!"

Lilith said all this while holding her beating heart. Her monologue although not heard by anyone besides soleus resonated with every living thing in the world.  
It gave her power and she prepared to fight soleus.  
"Bah! You humans always resisting Fate!" He screeched.  
"But if You're so Confident in You're 'Hope faith and Love... Than prove it!" He yelled.  
*Rumble*  
The demonic dragons body began to shake and transfix. Three bulges appeared from doleus side. They were liquidated and black like an eclipse.

*Reeeee*  
They began to make a sound as they took form,The three bulges popped out of Soleus's body and landed on the tower ground.  
They were colored black with red beads. They had wings,claws and sharp shrapnel beaks.  
They were **gargoyles**.

"Cack Cack Cack!"  
They were cackling at me as if they are mocking me!  
They flew upward into the sky and prepared to strike!  
*Glack*  
There hands turned into stone as one by one they charged at me from middair.  
*hmph*  
I Jumped up and dodged the first's demons attempt at damaging me.  
*Cack Cack*  
The second came at me while i still middair, His claws were out and I prepared to counter.  
I put my sword into a "T" Position and held it steady in front of me.  
*cack?*  
The demon foolishly ran into blade look a mole would In to a rat-/trap.  
*KRRRRR*  
It screamed out in Pain as I had cut in half like the vermin it was.  
*Cack CACK CACK*  
"Crap!" The third one came from the side of me, completely blindsiding me!  
It all seemed to happen in slow motion as he took out his claws and sinked them into my skin, Causing me to bleed profusely. I fell from middair onto the hard tower ground.  
It was only a milisecond but each second felt more painful than the last.

"How dissapointing... Taken out in only a couple of minutes." Said soleus.  
"GRRK" I tried to talk but only coughed up blood in response.  
"Don't worry. I'll give you a completely quick and  _painful_  death"  
He soothed.

His mouth opened with the ferocity of three thousand beasts. A black light came from it, but it was no light of life, it was a  _light of death_.  
(Is this the end?) I thought to myself.  
(Am I done for... After coming all this way?) I closed my eyes. I couldn't believe that I had failed.  
That I had let everyone down...  
My allies...  
My friends and even... My  _mother..._

This is the end...

"Lilith, Don't give up!"


	30. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end comes near...

" **Lilith, Don't give up**!"

I Heard Voices in the distance, They were majestic but Familiar... Like an Savior's  
I opened my eyes and looked behind me.

A pretty sight was right in front of my eyes as I had opened then.  
Three angels were flapping their wings and were right above the tower. They glided beautifully down and In their hands were My Friends...  
Cecilia... Iana... Natsumi...

"Guys...!"  
They were dropped down by the angels and flew through the air like majestics swans.  
Cecilia's carried her mace with her left hand as Her right hand had clearly been burnt through although she had a cast on it now which could  
Cauterize the wound. This was probably the work and maria and her wonderful nursing techniques.  
Iana's meanwhile, had her gattling gun tied to her to back as she jokingly imitated a diver. She was always eccentric but being like this in front of soleus? Thats bravery.  
Natsumi bravely held her sword with her mouth and she balanced herself with her hands. She seemed worried and scared. I couldn't blame her for being that way, But at the same time she did come here despite her fear. Thats true altruism!

This was the strength of my friends...

*Grahhhhh*  
Soleus halted his charging his light of death  
"Hmph. The angels send more weak mortals to fight me? Are they asinine or just straight insane?" He Spewed out as I ignored him.

"Guys I'm glad to-" I was cut off by cecilia.  
"We can save the plesantries and explanations for later please! Were fighting a demonic god here!" She answered.  
"You're right..." I sighed.  
Meanwhile Natsumi looked amazed and terrified of soleus. I couldn't blame her for being that way. It would be the equivalent of meeting the devil In your world.  
"Is that S-S-Soleus?" She asked terrified, I answered with:  
"No It's santa claus."  
"H-Hey! Now is no time for sarcasm!" She replied back.  
I almost wanted laugh as it felt like old times again... But we were in a grave situation with a demon god in our presence and that was no laughing matter.

*Hmph*  
Soleus grunted at us, in disgust.  
"Well at least,You and your friends get to die together." He wished especially.  
"GRHHHHH"  
His body began to ooze again... His pores began opening up and they Produced 4 more disgusting bulges.  
They melded and Formed four more gargoyles.

Now their were Six demonic gargoyles on The plane of the tower... thats was a near 6 to 4 advantage...  
It seemed like We were outgunned and outnumbered.  
"Lilith." Cecilia turned to me.  
"We'll take our of the demons You focus on soleus." She ordered.  
For once I agreed with Cecilia. It would foolish for me to try and focus on these demons when soleus is the bigger foe.  
I nodded My head and went to forward to soleus. As I was going I Heard my friends voices on the distance.

"Gosh! I knew shouldn't have gotten myself into this! I should've turned around when I had the chance! You're Lucky That I like you lilith!" Natsumi chuckled nervously.  
"Hehe. Don't be so nervous We're doing this for a Noble natsumi! To save the world!" Iana Replied.  
She then rested her arms on natsumi's shoulders.  
"Heh. For once I agree with you all, It's time we end this!" Cecilia confided. Then they charged forward to deal with the gargoyles with their glory in tact.

The Bonds with my Friends cant be broken and neither will I!

"Prepare to die, soleus!" I took my sword and gripped it tightly as I thrust it into his long body.

Its edge pierced his dragonic skin and shone brightly as it did. I thought it had deeply wounded The god, but that proved to be wrong.

"..."  
Soleus had no reaction.  
"Is that all? You fool! That only felt like a prick to the finger for me! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" He laughed mockingly.  
I then pulled my sword out of his long body and took a few steps backwards.

Soleus was right. Excalibur is powerful but It's no match for him, in Comparison - It was like I took a Pin Needle to kill a rhino. If I really wanted to bring down this demon god I would have to give him everything I had, No holding back.

(Alright. Time to give him everything I got!) I thought!  
I charged forward with my sword in hand and hope in my heart and gripped it tightly.  
A slow but steady ballet of slashes came from my sword to soleus's body!  
"Ora Ora Ora Ora Ora !"  
My battle cry came out as I fought with intent and passion in my ethos.  
Slash after slash after slash hit soleus's body. My Blade cutting deeper and deeper into his seemingly impervious skin.

"You are not unlike an ant fighting a Sun." Soleus conjected  
But No matter what I did, it didn't seem to affect him. His body just regenerated any damage I just inlficted.  
"Gahahah" He laughed  
Soleus seemed pleasured By this almost as if he was enjoying this.  
(Dammit! He's just toying with me...) I Concluded.  
Enraged, I decided to take out my darts - About 8 of them. The only ones I had left. Each one tipped to the brim with electricity of 10000 voltz and counting. I mashed the button on the side of my darts to charged them up.

"Really? You're fighting a god with toys?" He asked.  
"Screw you!" I responded back  
The electricity came sparking out while I charged them. Small strays of lightning came out in all Directions,  
They struck the ground, cracking and splitting it in certain places.  
Soleus's head raised up almost as if he was intrigued.

*crt crt Crit*  
The sound of lightning got louder. At this rate the voltage would not only be able to kill anything or earth but surely soleus? Or at least I hoped...  
"MAXIMUM VOLTAGE!" I shouted.  
"HAH"  
At the same time I rushed towards his body and shoved The eight Darts straight into him!  
Streaks of pure blue crackled against a stormy blanket of grey, shrouding Soleus's body with its blinding incandescence, emanating the might of an imminent tempest. Jagged bolts endlessly protrude, filling the His whole frame with undying flashes of brilliance and light.

"GHHHHHHHHHGGHGFGGGGGGGGGYHHHHHHHHQAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" He shrieked out in pain.  
I could feel the tower shaking as his Dragon Body convulsed and contorted. I almost lost my footing as this happened, But I managed to keep my balance and continued to shock Soleus.  
Every second went by with Him Shouting and screeching... and I could feel his Body slowly going Stiff...

"GRHHHHHHUGGGHJUGHHH."  
He Roared some more as his whole body was being enfulfed by the electrical current of my Darts. Everything seemed to be almsot over and Even began to smile a little bit until something else happened  
"GHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH-"  
Soleus Suddenly Stopped Shrieking and began to Cackle maniacally.  
"Hehehehehehhe! Just Kidding! Did you really think that would work?"

"Wha-?"  
Suddenly all The electricity From Soleus's Body began traveling downwards Towards Me!  
I was Helpless as No matter as it was traveling to fast to have a decent reaction to it.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH"  
The Lightning Hit my body like a speeding truck. It shocked me so Hard That I couldnt Feel pain or anything for that matter. But I would never forget the sound of Unnatural humming, crackling and stinging sounds while I was being electrocuted...

"Gah..."  
My whole body went limp and as a result I fell down to the ground, helpless.  
"Lilith!" One of my friends cried, faintly.  
"Cecilia... Iana... Natsumi... I'm sorry"  
I said one last sentence before blacking out.

The Feeling that once burned like fire had faded away to an icy numbness. Darkness filled the edges of my vision and the only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat. My breath came in ragged, shallow gasps. Seconds passed as I lay there, then, I heard voices. Our I think they were just voices of the Grimm reaper and he prepared to take my soul. I closed my eyes, and Prayed for the best...

...

...

...

...

...

"Lilith..."

Within the darkness that had shrouded my fleeting mind, I heard someones voice that was calling out to me... It was smooth and comforting and Strangely  _Familiar_.  
It had to be someone's that I had before... Like someone close to me.  
It wasn't Astre's because her voice was more... Sensual.  
It wasn't cecilia's, Iana's or natsumi's voice... They all had distinct tones and pitches...

But this one was Special... It sounded Like My-!

"Mother... Is that you...?"

I called out into the distance.

"Yes, Lilith..."

She answered back.

"Mother How i've missed you!" I almost wanted  
"Lilith... We have no time for pleasantries..." She Declared  
"...!"

I could almost feel her grasping my hand and comforting me.  
"Soleus Must End, Lilith."  
She Expressed to me. I gripped her hand back and replied with:  
"But how mother? I'm not strong enough to slain him..."  
"No Lilith!" She shouted at me.  
"...!"

She put her hand on my cheek and slowly caressed it.  
"You are strong; lilith. I of all people would Know! You Just need to believe in yourself...!"  
She exclaimed as she tightened her grip on my ever-soft hand.  
"Believe in Myself...?"

I questioned what she meant. I had forgotten what the word belief Even meant.  
I hadn't believed in something since I was a child and Now being asked to believe again.  
It felt strange. My mother reciprocated this feeling By fidgeting with my hair, like she always did.

" Yes. Believe In Yourself, Lilith and That'll be the key to your victory and salvation."

My mother began to fade away. Her shining face and body leaving my desperate sight of vision.  
Her tender Face and lovely had now left me forever. Leaving me feeling empty and Somehow alone.

"Mom. I love you." I said to her reaching out my hand.  
" I love you too Lilith" She reciprocated.

But Inside of my heart A new power was starting to brew and collide.  
Anger,Loneliness,Sadness,,Love,Prosperity,Happinrds and most importantly Hope were the feelings that were starting to overwhelm my mortal body. A New power coursed through my veins as it Awoke me from my Deathly slumber.

...

...

...

"..."  
My eyes opened.  
I had regained the life that had just been taken from me only a moment ago.

"What the hell?" The god cursed shocked. For the first time soleus showed some legitmate worry and confusion. That was a sign of what was to come next.  
"..." My body moved on it's own. I grabbed my sword and stood up.

I began to rise up in the air as my body flowed with an unknown power.  
-A power which I had never felt before... It was like a rush of ectasy had hit all the corners of my body at once and covered it in a hellish syndrome.  
A blue aura began to form around my body, Representing my new found power and all the strength that came with it.  
Soleus couldn't believe what he was seeing. If He could, I would imagine his jaw dropping.  
I could tell that he could sense my immense power. He shaked his head in fear.

"Is this the power of the angels!" The dragon looked side to side in a panic.  
I simply shook my head in response.  
"No soleus. This is the power of Humanity."

The Demon god roared but it wasn't a roar of supremacy, It was a roar of fear.  
"SHUT The Hell UP!" From his gaping mouth he shot out three energy blasts.  
They came rushing towards me But from

In his foolish rage he managaed to miss me, all three times.

"Can you feel it soleus...?"

"The Power that all of us left in this world have...?"

"All of it has manifested in this sword of mine which burns with an awe-inspiring power!"  
My sword glowed Blue with the power of Humanity on it's side! Excalibur, shining in the sun as if it were fashioned from the brilliant rays themselves. . In all the landscape it was the thing that drew the eye, a symbol of the kind of bravery that enables others to find their own courage, to be more than they thought themselves able to be.

"Take this! Our  **Anger** , Our  **Love** , Our  **Sorrow**  and all of Our  **Hope**!"

" **Spirit Slash**!"

My Sword cut through the air like knife through butter. An everlasting blue beam of hope spread through the atmosphere like a butterfly, Yet, It was Like the moon, it was a reflection of the sunlight, of love's own energy and the Ray of sunshine we call hope.  
" **DAMMIT! I KNEW THOSE ANGELS WOULD SCREW ME OVER**!"

Finally The blast of Hope,Love,Anger and Sorrow Hit Soleus Right in middle of his Dragonic Chest.

Slicing him In half and Killing a God.


	31. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith and her friends look towards the future where they have new hope!

The Tower of babel Collapsed After Soleus's Defeat. The Tower was no longer stable could not sustain itself. It fell to the ground like a mighty giant, Leaving an impact crater. It's Debris and Remains were Scattered across the Desert. The tower was now only a remnant of the past.

Lilith had fallen unconscious Because of this and Now was resting on the desert sand.

" I did it Mother..."  
She whispered to herself in her desolate sleep.

"There she is!"  
Her Friends - Cecilia, Iana and Natsumi all somehow survived the fall from the tower and were now looking for their heroic friend.  
"Look! There she is!" Iana in the distance spotted Their heroic friend laying down in the sand.

"Heh."  
They stood over there friend looking down at her proudly. They could not believe that this goofball of a girl had just saved the world from a demon god.  
"Wake up sleepy head!" Iana like a child teasing prodded Lilith's head with her finger.

"H-Huh?"Lilith awoke from her slumber and was greeted by the ever warm faces of her friends.  
"Guys!" She swiftly stood up from the ground and quickly hugged all 3 of her friends.  
"*Sniff*" I cant believe we did it..." she cried as her eyes teared up.

They all hugged like they had never done before with love and a strange but great feeling of warmth in their hearts.  
The four friends Hugged for what felt like an eternity.  
"Lilith... I'm so sorry that I ever doubted you... -And I've been a bit difficult ever since we met."  
For once in her life cecilia apologized. It felt genuine to lilith and she responded with:  
"It's fine Cecilia. I will admit, I've been a bad leader. I've treated you all like you were my subordinates and not my equals."  
"-and For that... I'm truly sorry." Lilith bowed to her friends respectfully.

Cecilia accepted her apology by shaking Lilith's hand.  
Both of the girls now had a mutual understanding of each other and they had bonded on more than just a spiritual level.

"Well then. With all that settled why don't we go home and have some of that sweet ice cream maria has been bragging about?" Iana Surmised.  
"Yeah, Now that all the demons are gone we can finally Relax for once in our lives!" Natsumi Declared as put her hands behind her head leisurely.

"Sorry guys but..." Lilith broke the mood.  
"While Soleus is Indeed gone, The demons are Still in this world!" She Exclaimed.  
" -By Destroying Soleus we only prevented more Demons from coming into earth and weakened the ones already here." She explained. Her three friends looked down in disappointment at this news. It felt like there hopes and dreams were dashed away in a second. Despair overcame their hearts and they almost wanted to cry.

"Guys, Dont give into despair. Sure, We'll probably have to still keep on fighting for awhile. But in the end, as long as we don't give up and keep believing in ourselves and each other we will succeed! "

Her friends looked up again, Reinvigorated with hope in their hearts and love in their souls. All four of them looked to the sunset and their future.

"-But yes. Let's go get that Ice cream!"

**To Kill A God - END**


	32. Character Bios.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn about all your favorite characters here!

**Main**

Lilith Yint  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: July 5th 2038 (age 16)  
Species: Human  
Cup size: B  
Likes: Darts, Her Mother, And Her Friends  
Dislikes: Demons  
Personality: She Is quite Serious and Stoic, But can crack a few jokes much to cecilia's annoyment  
Bio: She was born Right Before the demon Invasion By soleus, Her father died right before she was born and Her mother is currently fighting for her life. Lilith joined the resistance when she was 14 years old and when she did she met her best friends Iana and cecilia and now she fight for the free world!"  
Abilities: lilith is very agile and can jump very far. She also has darts that when hit an object shoot electricity out. Her final and most powerful weapon is her sword, Its her father and is magical, which demons are weak to

Cecilia Froste  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: April 18th 2037 (age 17)  
Species: Human  
Cup size: D  
Likes: Checkers and Iana  
Dislikes: Lilith and demons  
Personality: she is serious just like lilith but with a bossy edge to her that makes her different, and because of this she often clashes with lilith. She Loves Iana Like A little sister and they get along just fine  
Bio: she was born before Demon Invasion Just Like Lilith And Iana, Both Of her Parents were Murdered By demons Right Before Her eyes and It scarred Her For Life, She Vowed To destroy the demons and kill every single one Of them. She Joined The Resistance Where She Met Iana Her Best friend And Like A sister To Her.  
Abilities: Due To her Large Breasts, She's Not Very Acrobatic. But She Does Have Alot Of strength Which Helps Alot With Swinging her Mace Named Gungnir

Iana Gaudrey  
Gender: Female  
Birthday:November 30th 2038 (age 15)  
Species: Human  
Cup Size: C  
Likes: Guns, Lilith, Cecilia And peanuts  
Dislikes: Demons And Almonds  
Personality: She's Not as Serious as Lilith And Cecilia, She More of an easygoing Type Who Loves to crack Joke's And Relax. Sometimes She can be A bit Lazy But In The End She'll Do Anything For Her Friends...! She Has A distinguishable Laugh Which sounds Like "hehe".  
Bio: She Was Born Before The Demon Invasion Like Her Friends And Her Mother and father Joined the resistance Early. But Unfortunately They Were Killed On A mission By Demons.  
This Helped Her Bond With A New Resistance Member Known As cecilia. She Then Met Lilith and now then Fight demons for A better World!  
Abilities: She Can Run Really Fast And Has A gattling gun that can Fire Over 500 Bullets Per Minute

**Side**

Amy Yint  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: march 19th 2003 (age 51)  
Species: Human  
Cup size: B  
Likes: Her daughter, The Resistance  
Dislikes: magnets and demons  
Personality: She Use to be quite cheerful And Optimistic. But after Seeing the demons kill so Many People Including Her Husband, She's Become cold and stoic  
Bio: unlike The Younger Resistance Member, She can Remember A time Before the demons...  
She Was A Superhero Who Fought Villians And Fought for justice... Until the demon Lord Soleus Came And Unleashed His Wrath... She Helped Found The Resistance against the demons and to help survivors of the apocalypse  
Abilities: She Is very old And Her powers of shrinking have basically disappeared...

Natsumi Daimyo  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: March 30th 2036 (Age 18)  
Species: Human  
Cup Size: DD  
Likes: Mochi Rice cake And Her Mother  
Dislikes: Demons And wine  
Personality: She's A very Hopeful person Even Though She Lost her mother at a young age. She always remains optimistic and hopes for a better future  
Bio: She Was Adopted By Her Mother As soon As she was A baby. And while Living with Her She Was Happy as can be. But when The Demons Attacked Her Mother were Killed And She felt a deep Sorrow. She then Joined the Resistance where she fights for a better future  
Abilities: She is very skilled with a katana

Maria Foster  
Gender: Female  
Birthday: May 12th 2026 (Age 28)  
Cup size: F  
Likes: Helping People and Bandages  
Dislikes: Death and demons  
Personality: she is your typical nurse worrying about everyone's safety even if they are enemies.  
Bio: She was A Nurse in training when the demons attacked, They killed many of her colleagues and patients. She Then Wandered The earth helping survivors and the injured. She was noticed by the resistance and recruited.  
Abilities: She can tend to the injured and can almost help any sort of injury, If your one of her patients your almost destined to survive

 


End file.
